¿Quieres estar siempre conmigo?
by PauPawu
Summary: Tomo aire una vez más antes de acabar con todo y lo exhalo en un pesado suspiro, intentando calmarse, aun cuando sus lágrimas acompañadas de amargos sollozos se lo impidiesen. Entonces estaba listo, ya no había vuelta atrás ni otra solución...


_Esta vez algo un poco... triste, quizas?_

_bueno surgio cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento y la cancion que escuchaba cuando lo escribi ayudo bastante_

_ por ahora no los agobiare con mis estupideces_

_espero lo disfruten :3_

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque quisiera jamas pasara...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres estar siempre conmigo?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, pasando fugazmente sobre su rostro, manos y cuerpo, limpiando cada parte de su ser, sintiendo una gota tras otra recorrer el mismo camino desde su cabello hasta que se perdían siguiendo la línea de su cuello, impregnando cada segundo más su ropa, la que había adquirido un gran peso debido a la cantidad de liquido que había caído sobre él.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado ya desde que se encontraba en esa misma posición llorando bajo la lluvia?

¿Cuánto llevaba ya sentado sobre sus piernas con sus manos sobre su rostro en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas?

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que el americano se había ido y le había dejado, finalmente, solo?

No lo sabía, no le importaba, ya nada le importaba realmente, después de todo, todo era su culpa.

Desde un principio sabía que no debió criar al norteamericano con tanto cariño y dedicación, debió tratarlo como un pedazo mas de tierra simplemente, así como sus superiores le habían indicado. Pero no, el tenía que ser siempre tan terco, pues cada vez que había pensado siquiera que podía confiar en alguien, terminaban dañándole. Por más que quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que esta vez no le pasaría, que el norteamericano no sería como los demás, que este no lo lastimaría; todo el tiempo estuvo mintiéndose a sí mismo, pues en el fondo sabia que llegaría el día en que le apuñalaría por la espalda y volvería a estar por completo solo.

Solo, como siempre había estado y siempre debía estar.

Aun le dolían las palabras del norteamericano, palabras dichas con odio, con rencor, palabras que taladraban su cabeza repitiéndose constantemente, como un disco que se ha estropeado y repite lo mismo una y otra vez, sin descanso, haciéndole sentir cada vez peor. No había necesidad de ser tan cruel, más aun cuando el británico no lograba entender que era lo que había hecho mal.

"_Ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor. Yo… ¡Ahora mismo me independizo de ti!"_

Ahora ya nada importaba y no pensaba contenerse más, y dejo surgir desde su interior un grito angustiado, el que pronto fue acompañado por el peor dolor y tristeza que hasta ese momento había sentido, todos los malos momentos que había vivido en su larga existencia venían a su mente, y las constantemente hirientes palabras del norteamericano repitiéndose en su mente solo empeoraban las cosas. Quería, no, necesitaba que todo parara, que aquella sensación de soledad eterna se esfumara definitivamente y pudiese estar en paz, pero por mas que se repetía mentalmente que todo se solucionaría, que era fuerte, que podía salir adelante, realmente no era esto lo que sentía, sino que en realidad sentía que era todo lo contrario.

Incluso cuando pensaba que "supuestamente" su familia debía apoyarle y quererle, lo único que venía a su mente eran los maltratos e insultos de Escocia y sus hermanos, pero sobre todo del pelirrojo.

_¡Asqueroso hermano menor! (*)_

-¡Basta! – Decía ante cada recuerdo doloroso que le embargaba – ¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡Silencio!

Pedía inútilmente, pero nada lograba detener los recuerdos. En un intento inútil de parar de llorar intento limpiar sus ojos refregándolos con su mano, la cual también estaba por completo mojada, haciendo por completo inútil sus intenciones, además las lágrimas no habían parado ni por un solo segundo de correr por sus mejillas. Ya no quería sentir nada, no quería pensar en nadie, no quería recordar nada, menos aun enfrentar mas momentos como aquel. Ya no quería seguir existiendo.

Desviando la mirada, aun nublada por causa de las lágrimas, pudo ver junto a él su mosquete. Y no pensó mucho en lo que estaba por hacer. Tomo este en sus manos, apuntando con el filo directo a su corazón, sus manos tiritaban, no sabía si por el frio que le producía su ropa por completo mojada por la lluvia, o si en realidad era por miedo ante lo que iba a hacer, quizás no era la mejor solución.

Intento pensar en algo, o alguien, por lo que no debiese llevar a cabo tal irracional acto, mas nada acudió a su mente, realmente no habían razones por las que no pudiese hacer aquello, mucho menos había alguien que fuese a extrañarle si desaparecía, porque simplemente, nadie le quería. Mucho menos, le necesitaba.

Decidido a acabar con todo su dolor apretó fuertemente el mosquete con sus titubeantes manos, faltaba poco, muy poco para acabar con todo. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas una tras otra, apurándole a llevar a cabo finalmente aquello, a terminar de una buena vez con todo. Después de todo nadie le iría a buscar o intentaría evitar que concluyera su actuar, nadie andaba cerca, estaba solo, como siempre. Puesto que cada vez que había sentido que su soledad se había esfumado no era más que una simple ilusión que prontamente se desvanecía dejándole un profundo dolor en el alma, uno dolor que con el tiempo no desaparecía, solo se iba acumulando con las demás situaciones que le habían dejado un dolor igual o peor. Y de ese modo había ido acumulando sentimientos de tristeza, melancolía, pena, y más.

Tomo aire una vez más antes de acabar con todo y lo exhalo en un pesado suspiro, intentando calmarse, aun cuando sus lágrimas acompañadas de amargos sollozos se lo impidiesen. Entonces estaba listo, ya no había vuelta atrás ni otra solución, tampoco es que deseara que fuese diferente, la vida le había enseñado que por mucho que lo intentara siempre terminaba así de herido, y por más que lo deseara, era incapaz de odiar a quienes más daño le hubieran causado. Lo mejor era terminar todo rápidamente. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras separaba un poco de su pecho el mosquete, solo para tomar el impulso y la fuerza necesarios para que el golpe fuera certero y no cupiera la más mínima probabilidad de que quedase con vida…

Hasta que sintió unos pasos acercarse. Quizás era el estúpido estadounidense que había vuelto para acabar de una buena vez lo que había empezado y matarle, sonrió amargamente mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a correr con más lentitud pero no en menor cantidad, eso le hacia las cosas más fáciles aun, y simplemente se entrego a que quien estuviese allí terminara con lo que el había querido hacer. No se preocupo en levantar la vista para descubrir de quien se tratara, simplemente bajo el mosquete esperando que la otra persona le asesinara de una vez, y así por fin acabara con todo su dolor, pero quien se hallaba frente a él no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedo parado frente a él unos segundos. ¿Por qué el americano se quedaba allí parado? ¿Acaso gozaba de verle sufrir y llorar desconsoladamente en el suelo?

Pero contrario a lo que creía y esperaba, aquella persona se agacho un poco y puso una mano sobre su hombro, seguido a esto sintió otra mano sobre sus mojados cabellos rubios haciendo una caricia reconfortante. No tardo mucho en distinguir la diferencia entre quien había pensado que podía ser y quien realmente era. Entonces levanto la vista y vio al francés mirándole con una mirada entristecida pero que a la vez le entregaba cierta seguridad y cierta calma. Sin pensarlo se lanzo al francés abrazándose del cuello de este mientras rompía a llorar nuevamente. Francis le abrazo y comenzó a pasar sus manos de arriba abajo en la espalda del británico intentando consolarle. Mientras que el menor lloraba apoyado en el pecho del francés.

-Ya, ya… tranquilo – dijo de forma comprensiva el mayor mientras sostenía entre sus brazos al británico- está bien… No estás solo.

Esas simples palabras le hicieron sentirse mejor, sentir que quizás había una luz de esperanza, algo por lo que aun debía seguir luchando. Nunca había estado solo, simplemente había sido lo suficientemente ciego y testarudo como para no notarlo.

El francés cerró sus ojos mientras llevaba una de sus manos al cabello del oji verde para hacer unos cariñosos mimos. Le rompía el alma ver a quien amaba –secretamente- sufriendo de tal manera después de ser lastimado por la culpa del norteamericano.

-Te tardaste demasiado idiota – reclamo el ingles entrecortadamente debido a los incesantes sollozos.

-Lo siento – respondió el francés para prontamente dejar un casto y tierno beso en la frente del otro – no volverá a pasar.

-Francis… -llamo el británico dejando el soporte del pecho francés por unos instantes para luego mirar a este, su rostro estaba rojo al igual que sus ojos por todo lo que había llorado, pero no importaba sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decirle algo. El francés le miro expectante a lo que estaba por decir. Arthur, levantándose un poco se atrevió a acercarse más al rostro del francés, lo suficiente para que sus narices se rosaran, mientras eran capaces de sentir la respiración del otro chochar contra sus mojados y fríos rostros - ¿Quisieras estar siempre conmigo?

Pregunto rosando sus labios. El francés sonrió.

-_J'aimerais_ – respondió rosando sus labios para luego profundizar el tan ansiado contacto fundiendo sus labios en un beso que ambos habían esperado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em> J'aimerais: Me encantaría (segun el asombroso traductor goog**) xDDD<em>

_¡Asqueroso hermano menor! (*) suponiendo que algunos de los que leen esto han visto el anime de Hetalia pero no han leido el manga quise especificar que este era escocia, insultando a Inglaterra de pequeñito .3. supongo que al menos saben que suele ser malvado con Iggy. _

_y bueno, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aqui leyendo_

_ya saben que hacer si quieren lanzarme tomates, patatas, escones o una larga lista de otras cosas, -incluidos los objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente-_

_solo deben apretar ese lindo botoncito de alli abajito :3_

_Bye~ nos leemos pronto~_


End file.
